Vampires in Dean
by Jay Tigran
Summary: Something strange is going on in the small town of Dean, and only the Canadian Ghostbusters can handle it.


  
  


Jay slides down the fire-pole, half asleep since it's 4:00am. He stumbles towards the kitchen, looking for a drink. He rubs his eyes as he looks through the fridge. 

"Nothing." Jay mutters as he heads back towards the stairs. As he passes Roni's desk the phone rings. 

"Go Away." Jay mutters as he slowly makes his way to the phone, "Hullo, Ghostbusters," Jay answers, "Uh-huh, what? Uh…okay. Yeah, we'll head out first thing in the morning. Okay. Good bye." 

Jay writes something down on a piece of paper next to the phone and stumbles back upstairs to his room. 

**That Morning, Saturday, 10:00am**

Greg slides down the fire pole, wondering what he was smelling. He glances at Roni's desk and notices the piece of paper Jay had written on earlier. He reads the note, eyes growing wide. He runs into the kitchen to find Kim cooking breakfast. 

"Hey Kim, we got a call!" Greg states. 

"Really? I didn't hear the phone." Kim replies, looking up from the scrambled eggs she had been making. 

"That's because they called at 4 in the morning. I guess someone was up…probably Jay." Greg explains, running into the living room. Kim goes back to cooking her eggs, turning up the heat as to cook them faster. 

Heather lies on the couch, watching TV. 

"Heather, you eat yet?" Greg asks. 

"Yeah, why?" She replies. 

"Go wake Jay and start gathering your stuff, we got a call." 

Heather smiles and runs upstairs to wake Jay. 

Twenty minutes later, the ECTO-V peels out of the firehouse. Greg, driving peacefully; Kim in the passenger seat; Heather in back with Jay lying across her, sleeping soundlessly. 

"So where we going anyway?" Kim asks. 

"Out to a small little area called 'Dean'. I've been there a few times myself." Greg answers. 

"Jay didn't say much about it when I woke him." Heather states. 

"Of course he didn't, he looks dead as it is." Kim laughs. 

"Not the best saying to use in our line of work." Greg smiles. 

**2 hours later.**

The ECTO-V squeals to a stop in front of an older house. A small, plump man runs out. Greg gets out as Jay slowly wakes up. 

"Are you the Ghostbusters?" The plump man asks. 

"Yes sir we are, what seems to be the trouble?" Greg asks, taking out a little notebook. 

"Why don't we go inside, it'll take a bit to explain." The man states, leading the CGBs into his house. 

Inside, the CGBs & the plump man sit around a table. Jay slouches in his chair, half asleep. 

"I am Charles Decompt, the head of our community." Mr. Decompt introduces himself. 

"Many years ago, this area was well known for being a breeding ground for demons of the night. These demons would come every 100 years. But, 100 years ago, a group of Hunters showed up and, for lack of a better term, fumigated the area, getting rid of the demons that would breed and feast upon Dean's inhabitants." Mr. Decompt explains. 

"Nice story sir. But, if the Hunters got rid of these demons, why are we here?" Kim asks rudely. Greg glares at her. 

"Well, I just want to be on the safe side. If they are still out there, they will come here tonight." Mr. Decompt explains. 

"Okay, but even if nothing happens, you know our fee will be rather expensive to have us out here all day and all night." Greg explains. 

"Don't worry, we're prepared to pay whatever it takes just to feel safe." 

"Okay, let's go strategize." Greg orders. He, Kim, & Heather get up and walk out. Jay looks around for a second than slowly gets up and follows them. 

** Inside the back of the van**

"Okay, I figure if we all split up and search around town we can come up with as much info on this as possible." Greg suggests. 

"Sounds good." Heather agrees. 

"Jay? What do you think?" Kim asks Jay. 

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll go check out the library." Jay states tiredly. 

Greg blinks, "You sure man?" 

"Yeah, no problem." Jay mumbles. 

"Heather, you better go with him." Kim suggests. 

"Okay." 

In the Library of Dean, 4 hours later, Jay is fast asleep with his head in a book. Heather is reading up on the history of Dean. 

"Hey, would you look at this, says the leader of these 'Night Demons' was a female." Heather states. 

"Go figure," Jay mumbles, "a female leading a bunch of life-sucking demons." 

Out in the small town, Greg & Kim wander around, continuously checking their PKE meters. 

** That evening, 8:30PM. **

The Canadian Ghostbusters all meet in the library. Jay, semi-awake now, smirks, as the others are all dead tired. 

"You guys learn anything?" Jay asks, smirking. 

"Not a trace." Greg mumbles as he drinks from a can of Diet Pepsi. 

"This has been the most boring case we've ever been on." Kim states obviously, yawning heavily. 

"Let's call it a night and go home." Heather suggests. 

"Sorry boys & girls, we can't. We were hired for the night too." Jay smiles. 

"Fine, you take the night shift, we'll sleep in the van." Greg mumbles. 

"OK. I saw a nice little place on the 'outskirts' of town that said it was open all night. I'll just hang there." Jay states, grabbing his PKE Meter and the Proton Pistol, "If I need ya', I'll call." 

At the place of business, Jay, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with a black jean jacket, walks up to see it livelier than the rest of the town during the day. 

"Cool." Jay smiles, walking up. The loud music deafens Jay to the obvious beeping of his PKE Meter. 

Inside, Jay looks around, checking out the hot women dancing all around. 

"Sheesh, this place reminds me of that bar from 'Dusk 'till Dawn', just no topless chicks or vampires." Jay states to himself. A tap on his shoulder causes him to jump slightly. Jay quickly turns around to see Greg, dressed in a dark-violet shirt and blue jeans. 

"What're you doing here?" Jay asks, smiling to see a familiar face. 

"First rule of Ghostbusting my friend, 'never go solo'." Greg explains, signalling the bar man. 

"What'll it be?" The bar man asks. 

"Two Pepsies, one diet." Greg orders. 

"You would think a place like this would have an age restriction." Jay ponders aloud. 

"M'eh, half the dancers here don't look any older than us." Greg replies, spotting a rather attractive red head dressed in black jeans and a tank top, both articles of clothing have an orange/yellow fire design and the shirt had '0% Angel' written along the chest line. The girl is dancing alone on the dance floor. Greg smiles at the girl, who glances in his direction and smiles back seductively. 

Jay looks at Greg and follows his gaze to the red-head. 

"Just remember two things bro," Jay starts, smirking. 

"What's that?" Greg asks. 

"One, there is no sex on the dance floor," Jay starts, then adds, "and two, red-heads are feisty as ol' hell." 

Greg laughs and heads out to the dance floor. He starts dancing with the redhead who automatically takes a shining to him. Jay grabs his drink and takes little sips, still not noticing the beeping of his PKE meter, as the readings get higher. 

'_Greg & Kim both seem to be taking their break up rather well_' Jay thinks to himself as the music dims down for a sec then rises again. Jay looks down at his PKE meter, thinking he heard it beep in that second of no music. His eyes grow wide as he reads what the meter is registering. 

"Oh crap." Jay mumbles aloud as he looks around for Greg, not seeing him, or the red head anywhere on the dance floor. 

Meanwhile, back at the EVTO-V, Kim & Heather talk amongst themselves. 

"So you & Greg seem to be handling this rather well." Heather states. 

"Yeah, it's not so bad. I mean, we're still friends and all, it just wasn't working out as more than that." Kim states. 

Heather leans in a little, "So, how **was** he?" she asks, grinning. Kim blushes a deep red as they both start giggling. Just then a crackle interrupts their giggle fit. 

"Headquarters to ECTO-V. Come in ECTO-V." Roni's voice crackles through the intercom. 

"Hey HQ," Kim answers, grabbing the mike, "What's up?" 

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in Dean?" Roni asks. 

"We are… why?" 

"We're getting calls from all over that place, people saying they're seeing flying people, and an old, rundown building has been mysteriously turned into the latest place to party in a matter of seconds." 

"Oh no, that's where Jay & Greg are!" 

"Then get your butts in gear and go get them!" Roni orders, ending their conversation. Heather jumps into the driver's seat and the ECTO-V squeals off. 

Back at the all night party, Greg and the redhead are in another room. This room has flame designs all over the black walls that are lit by a single giant window. 

"I never did get your name." Greg states, following the redhead. 

"Ilea." She smiles as she turns and kisses Greg hungrily. Greg, taken aback by her forwardness, slowly wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. 

"Greg!" Jay yells, trying to get his voice over the music. Jay notices a couple making out in the middle of the dance floor, the guy kissing her neck. Jay grumbles in annoyance as he turns away. He blinks, then turns again and sees a trickle of blood trailing down her neck. The guy looks up; his eyes glowing a light yellow as blood drips from his teeth, which Jay quickly notices are more like vampire fangs. 

"Holy fish sticks on rye bread!" Jay yells as he grabs the proton pistol from the hidden holster inside his jacket. He aims it quickly and fires, striking the guy in the head, sending him flying back. The woman he was biting falls to the floor as the music stops and everyone turns to look at Jay. 

"Uh-oh." Jay mutters as the 'people' in the building start shifting into vampires. 

Inside the 'flame room' Greg stops kissing Ilea for a second. 

"You hear that?" Greg asks, recognizing the sound of a proton gun, as it is easily heard with no music playing. 

"Nope." Ilea states as she jumps up and straddles Greg, kissing him again. She starts trailing kisses along his jaw line, and then starts kissing his neck. Her fangs start to show through as she goes to bite Greg. A proton stream knocks her off Greg, sending her into a wall. Greg quickly turns to see Jay run in from the hallway and shut the door, locking it quickly. 

"Are you nuts man?" Greg asks, surprised. "You could've killed Ilea." 

"Did you say 'Ilea'?" Jay asks. 

"Yes, why?" Greg looks over at Ilea who gets up and smiles. The temperature in the room starts to increase as the flames on the wall start to glow. Her fangs, fully extended now, gleam in the firelight. She laughs demonically as black-feathered wings sprout from her back. Her laughing grows louder as the vampires out in the hall bang upon the locked door. 

"Oh." Greg stares as Ilea starts to rise off the floor. 

"Greg, meet the Vampire Queen, Ilea." Jay states monotonely, aiming his proton pistol at the demoness. 

"Yes you mortal fools. And the time has come for us to feast and breed!" Ilea states, "And I have chosen you Greg, for my mate." 

"Jay, would you please?" Greg asks, motioning for Jay to fire. 

"Gladly." Jay smiles, firing the proton pistol. The thin proton stream fires, wrapping around Ilea. She continues to laugh as she moves towards Jay. 

"Uh, Greg?" Jay looks a little scared, "it's not holding her back!" 

The door crashes open and the vampires start entering the room. 

"Neither is the door!" Greg yells as he backs to the far wall that has the window. 

Ilea growls angrily as she grabs the proton pistol from Jay's hand, crushing it in hers. 

"Well now, we're screwed." Jay mutters. 

Two proton streams blast through the window at full power, one hitting Ilea in the back and the other blasting her minions back a step. 

"What the?" Greg asks as the streams stop. Kim & Heather jump in through the window with Greg & Jay's proton packs in hand. 

"Thought you guys might need a hand." Heather smirks, handing Greg his proton pack. 

"Muchly appreciated," Jay states, slipping his proton pack on, "now let's do what we're paid ta do." 

"NO!" Ilea growls angrily, waving her hand. Four vampires jump out from behind her and fly straight for the Ghostbusters. 

"Party time!" Kim yells as they all open fire, pushing the vampires back, but not keeping a good hold on them like normal ghosts. 

"This isn't working as well as planned!" Greg yells over the sound of the growling and the proton streams. 

"That's because they're not technically ghosts." Jay yells back, "They're corporeal, like the Bogeyman." 

"Oh sh…" Heather starts as more vampire minions fly into the room. The Ghostbusters quickly shut off their guns and jump out the window. 

"So what do we do?" Heather asks while running towards the van. 

Jay quickly turns around and fires, pushing the vampires back, giving them a moment to think. 

"Does anyone have a plan here?" Kim asks as they all duck behind the ECTO-V. 

"I might." Jay responds. 

"Well?" Heather asks quickly. Greg circles around the van and fires quickly, pushing the vampires & Ilea back. 

"We cross the streams." Jay replies matter-of-factly. 

"**WHAT?**" Kim, Heather, & Greg reply simultaneously. 

"Hear me out, that building acts as a gateway from wherever Ilea's possessor came from to here. If we cross the streams on the building, then it should implode, sucking the demon from Ilea, changing her & everyone else to how they were before." Jay explains quickly. 

"How do you know Ilea's possessed?" Greg asks. 

"…And how do you know **that** is the gateway?" Kim adds, pointing to the Vampires' nest. 

"Because, the readings I got from inside showed me that one, there was a big demon that needed a symbiotic host; and two, there's a cross-dimensional rift within the building somewhere." Jay continues to explain. 

"Will this work?" Heather asks. 

"It should, in theory…" Jay mutters. 

"**In theory** communism works." Greg adds angrily. 

Jay lifts his index finger, "…in theory." 

"C'mon, we don't have all night." Kim orders, standing up and running to the other side of the van, followed by the others. The vampire minions move in slowly, savouring the hunt as Ilea floats above the rest, her eyes a bright red. 

"Set your packs to full stream." Jay orders. The vampires growl happily, thinking they've won. 

"Everyone set?" Greg asks, not liking the idea one bit. 

"Proton packs armed and set." Heather replies. 

"Let's send this vampiric bitch back where she belongs." Jay smirks. He fires first, the stream cutting through the vampire barricade. 

"What're you doing?!" Ilea growls. Greg fires secondly, hesitating to cross the streams. Kim fires next, crossing her stream with Greg's. He almost loses grip of his blaster from the force of the streams merging. Heather fires, crossing her stream with Jay's. Jay holds his thrower steady. Finally, all their streams cross. The building explodes from the power of the streams, but the dabree flies inward into an imploded dimensional portal. The Ghostbusters simultaneously shut off their proton guns as they try and move back from the vacuum. 

A demonic creature is ripped from Ilea's body, towards the vacuum. Ilea's body falls towards the ground as the demon is sucked into the portal, causing it to implode completely. Greg runs out and dives, catching Ilea before she hit the ground. The vampires surrounding the Ghostbusters start turning back to normal. 

"I guess that takes care of…" Heather starts, but she screams as some of the people degrade from their skin, to their muscle tissue, to their bones, to dust; while others are passed out. 

"Well, that was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen." Kim states. 

"Jay, what happened?" Greg asks as he carries Ilea over to the van. 

"Good question, but from what I could tell, the people who turned to dust were people turned to vampires over a century ago. And the transition back to mortal was too much for them." Jay explains. 

"Oh." Kim mutters, looking around. 

** That morning, the Dean Library**

"Well Ghostbusters, you've done a fine job protecting our little town, and my daughter as well. 

"Anytime." Jay states. Greg looks at Ilea, seeing her looking straight back at him. She winks, smiling devilishly. Greg blushes and heads into the van. 

"So, uh, our bill, sir." Jay mutters, handing Mr. Decompt the bill. He looks at it. His face suddenly goes pale as he loses consciousness. 

"Dad?" Ilea asks. 

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Heather smirks as they all get into the van and head for HQ.   
  
  


_The End…   
For Now_


End file.
